


Lucky I'm in love with my Best friend

by BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019



Category: Glee
Genre: Best friends become boyfriends, Dalton Academy, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Life long friendship, M/M, Romance, Westerville life vs Lima life, William McKinley High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019/pseuds/BBJamkoGGRoganDOOLCin2019
Summary: Summary: Kurt spent the summer after sophomore year in Westerville with his mother’s family. His mother’s family was of French Nobility who moved to Ohio long before Kurt was ever born.  Kurt’s true best friends were from childhood Sebastian Smythe, his cousin Jeff Sterling & Sam Evans.  Sam more than just his best friend, Sam, and Kurt slowly find this out before Junior year brings Kurt to Dalton year-round. Freshmen and Sophomore year Dalton’s program of independent study was Kurt's only way to take AP courses as McKinley provided none.AN:  Kurt was a few years older in there for the purpose of when Burt cuts off ties from Kurt’s old life or so Burt believes.
Relationships: Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Jeff Sterling, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, More to come, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lucky I'm in love with my Best friend

Emails and phone calls just were not the same thing. Kurt Eugene Hummel-Descoteaux was born to Elizabeth Dexcoteaux & Burt Hummel, who married at 19 years old. He was born in Westerville, Ohio, where all Kurt's maternal family lived and where all Kurt's true friends did. Kurt was 8 when he was moved to Lima because his paternal grandfather was ill, and Burt saw no other acceptable option but to take over Hummel Tire and Lube himself. Not much thought was given to if it was the right place for Kurt, who was gay, to grow up. Kurt was 11 years old when he lost his mother. Between the years of 8- and 11-years old, Elizabeth brought Kurt back to Westerville for long weeks during the summer-long weekends during the school year as many times a year she could manage, even after she got sick. By the time he lost his mother, Kurt was old enough to have a cellphone he uses to remain in contact with Jeff, Seb & Sam. Kurt's three best friends, the life Burt believed he was suitable to cut Kurt off from. Burt hoped that Kurt never learned of the money held in trust as Elizabeth’s sister and Jeff’s mother Annabella Sterling was Kurt’s trust funds' conservators. She controlled the trusts until Kurt become of age, 22.

Summer was finally present, and Sophomore year was done. The fighting with Finn and the bullying at McKinley Burt was given no choice but to allow Kurt the summer in Westerville. It started with Kurt's therapist that Burt strongly believed his son did not need bringing up Kurt needing time away from all that had happened. It was followed by Kurt pushing to take off for France, where his grandmother, Juliette Colbert Descoteaux, spent each summer. When faced with Kurt’s solution, time away from the therapist's suggestions given that Kurt was taking his AP course through a program at Dalton while a student at McKinley, Westerville, seemed the lesser of two evils to Burt.

**Author Note: An update with the rest of this chapter will be coming... work has been busy, so I am only able to edit about half a page a day, and I know this chapter is at least 15 pages possible slightly longer. I will get the rest of the chapter out to the readers when I can. I am also working on a second story that is not Glee-related.**

**Author's Note:**

> Incomplete chapter I still working on the bulk of it but wanted to know what readers think. NO rude comments, please. I am still writing but that pace has slowed up for a couple of days. My arm is really tender as I got my second Covid Vaccine shot on Tues. So until the tenderness elevates itself I can't edit for long periods of time.


End file.
